1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to shoes with ventilation structure and more particularly to a shoe sole having an improved ventilation structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical footwear often has a drawback of reduced ventilation because confining the foot usually does not allow sufficient breathability. Hence, it may cause the foot to perspire and may also promote the development of bacteria or like as well as unpleasant odors and skin problems. Thus, later developed footwear attempted to solve the lack of sufficient breathability by ventilating the shoe. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,100 discloses a shoe ventilation.
A conventional shoe sole having a cushion structure is shown in FIG. 1. The sole comprises an insole A, an outsole B having a recess B2 on the heel B1, and a padded block C fitted in the recess B2. The conventional shoe attempted to absorb shock while walking. However, it does not increase breathability. In fact, fresh atmospheric air drawn into the shoe through the gap between the block C and the recess B2 is greatly insufficient and to the worse hot air within the shoe still cannot be exited. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.